


Pudding!

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x11, Fluff, Swearing, sassy!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: So, um, I remember hearing a while back that Sam was actually the one was supposed the say Pudding in “Sam, Interrupted” (5x11) but the producers thought it fit Dean better. And I started thinking: What if Sam had been the one to do it? And this was the result. (Sorry if it’s shit.)





	Pudding!

You hated morgues. And psychiatric hospitals. Hated them with a burning passion. Which explained why you were standing guard with Sam outside of a morgue in the basement of a psychiatric hospital.  
“Something the matter, Alex?” Sam asked in a murmur.  
“I hate you and Dean so much right now,” You murmured back. “You know I don’t like loony bins.”  
The dull fluorescent lighting flickered as he grinned. “Do you want to help Dean instead?” He jerked his head toward the door behind him.  
Your face turned red. “Fuck you,” You snapped, wanting nothing more than to slap the smirk off his face.  
Sam laughed and started to say something, but was cut off by the squeak of the morgue door opening. Both of you turned as Dean half-emerged. “Hey, I found something,” He said gruffly.  
You and Sam looked at each other before following Dean into the room. The sight of the wall of morgue drawers - all containing dead bodies, possibly - made you flinch and shudder as you slipped a pair of rubber gloves on. Sam snicker at you reaction and you flipped him off, causing him to laugh harder. Pissed off, you turned to his brother. “Dean?”  
The older Winchester glanced at you. “Yeah?”  
“Can I slap your brother, please?” You asked, hooking a thumb at Sam.  
Sam choked on a laugh and Dean raised an eyebrow at both of you. “Why?”  
You shrugged. “‘He’s being an ass.”  
“Now, now, Alex, name calling is mean,” Sam said teasingly. “Be nice.”  
“You first,” You retorted.  
“Okay, that’s enough!” Dean cut in before Sam could say something else. “Enough arguing. Sam, stop being an ass. Alex, you can’t slap Sam. Keep this up and you’re both grounded. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, sir,” You both muttered.  
“Good.” Looking pleased with himself, Dean turned to the open drawer and the dead man lying on it. “Here’s what I found…” He started to explain.  
Minutes later, as you and Sam were studying the victim’s brain (which had been sucked dry), you, Sam, and Dean, heard footsteps in hallway. You cleaned up fast, just barely finishing up as a nurse walked into the morgue. She paused when she saw the three of you. “What are you guys doing in here?” She asked, suspicion in her voice.  
Dean shrugged and tried (and failed) to explain why they were in the morgue.  
Sam glanced at him and you before turning to the nurse. Your eyes nearly bugged out of her head when he pulled down his pants - and boxers - and exclaimed, “Pudding!”  
The nurse smiled and shook her head, “C’mon, you three,” She said, opening the door.  
Sam pulled his pants back up and started toward the door. Glancing back at you, he mouthed, “Crazy wards.”  
You and Dean stared at him before glancing at each other. “Who is he and what has he done with your brother?”


End file.
